Gagal, eh?
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Aku akan melindungimu."/"Aku membencimu."/Memang yang namanya janji itu hanya omong kosong, ya?/ FonMammon Fic. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! Prekuel dari Pergi. RnR?


Non-Trinisette itu memangsa para Arcobaleno satu per satu, kini tujuh bayi terkuat yang sudah kembali pada sosok aslinya itu harus bertarung dengan waktu. Verde adalah korban pertama, kematiannya sontak membuat anggota Arcobaleno yang lain cemas sekaligus bersiaga. Wajar jika ketakutan menjadi hal pertama yang menguasai mereka, mereka tengah berhadapan dengan maut yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Tapi siapa menyangka pria beradarah Asia itu akan setenang ini bahkan dapat berkelakuan biasa meski malaikat kematian bisa datang padanya entah kapan?

"_Mati memang resiko seluruh makhluk yang bernyawa. Tapi jika kematian itu menghampiri kita, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi orang yang menerimanya pertama. Aku yang akan mengambil tempat itu, aku yang akan melindungimu."_

.

.

.

**Title : Gagal, eh?**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BL, typo(s), OOC, dan hal nista lain. Prekuel dari Pergi.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Kau harus membayar untuk ini," desis Mammon seraya melayangkan tatapan para pria berbalut pakaian tradisional Cina merah yang tengah membelakanginya itu setengah benci.

Pria Asia itu membalikkan badan, menatap lembut pria bertudung di depannya dengan bibir melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Kau datang, Mammon."

"Hanya mengusir kebosanan," sergah sang ilusionis menyembunyikan kebenaran.

Fon tak menjawab, ia kembali membalikkan badannya sembari masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Mammon,"

"_Muu_, apa?"

"Masih ingat kematian Verde?" tanya pria berkepang itu masih tanpa menatap ilusionis yang diundangnya. Senyap menggantikan pembicaraan mereka, membiarkan angin semilir yang mengisinya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, _Martial arts_ sialan?" tanya ilusionis bertudung panjang itu setelah jeda beberapa lama.

_Badai_ Arcobaleno itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku berpikir siapakah yang akan menjadi incaran mereka selanjutnya. Aria sudah menyuruh kita waspada. Pelaku pembunuhan itu mengincar dot Arcobaleno yang ada," kata Fon tanpa membalikkan badannya, terlihat jelas ia tengah memendam hal berat sekarang.

"Kukira apa," sang ilusionis mendengus kala mendengarnya, "jika kau berada di sini karena Aria yang menyuruhmu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Fon tersenyum mahfum, dinikmatinya angin semilir yang datang ke arah mereka, memainkan setiap helai rambut mereka. "Aku mulai memikirkan siapa yang menjadi incaran berikutnya."

"Hoo?" Sebelah alis pria dengan nama asli Viper tersebut terangkat satu. "Jangan berpikir bahwa kau menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari target mereka?"

"Mungkin saja, 'kan?" Sang pria bermanik karamel mengangkat bahu sejenak.

Ilusionis pemilik keping _violet_ itu mendengus tak suka. "Karena inilah aku membencimu," desisnya pedas.

Si pria berkepang tertawa seperti biasa. "Kau tak berubah."

"Jadi, hanya ini? Cukup. Aku pergi." Mammon baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan sang _badai_ seorang diri.

"Padahal aku tak bilang kalau aku meragukanmu, Mammon."

Langkah Mammon terhenti, ia membalikkan badan dan menatap lekat punggung si pria lagi.

"Aku tak suka bermain tebak-tebakan," cetus ilusionis itu setengah ketus.

"Tapi kau seringkali memberi teka-teki."

Dengusan. "Rupanya benar kau ingin aku segera angkat kaki, eh?"

"Aku benar-benar berniat menyampaikan sesuatu di sini, Mammon."

Fon menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut pada sang ilusionis Varia. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah tanpa ragu ke arah pria yang diundangnya ke sana. Mammon terdiam, membiarkan orang yang ia benci sekaligus ia cinta itu mendekat, berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Oh, apa sudah diberitahu mereka sudah memiliki hubungan cinta tanpa nama—sebuah hubungan di mana mereka saling membenci sekaligus mencinta yang bahkan tak mereka beri nama?

Pria berdarah Asia itu meneliti tiap inci wajah _kabut_nya, senyum tadi perlahan lenyap digantikan sebuah tatapan serius dan tajam yang terpancar dari manik karamelnya. Tangan kanan pria berkepang itu terangkat, menyibakkan tudung serta poni sang ilusionis.

Fon mencium dahi Mammon pelan, penuh kelembutan. Dan _kabut_ Varia itu bungkam, menerima kecupan sayang tersebut tanpa perlawanan. Pria berbalut pakaian tradisional Cina itu menyudahi kecupannya, kemudian memandangi mata _violet_ pria di hadapannya, mengagumi keping menawan nan sempurna bak kopian dari sebuah permata langka secara diam-diam.

"Aku akan melindungimu," katanya lembut sekaligus penuh keyakinan. "Kau harus tetap hidup, Mammon. Jangan pernah sekali berpikir hendak pergi."

"Mati memang resiko seluruh makhluk yang bernyawa. Tapi jika kematian itu menghampiri kita, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi orang yang menerimanya pertama. Aku yang akan mengambil tempat itu, aku yang akan melindungimu," lanjut pria Asia itu lagi.

Indra penglihatan Mammon membulat sejenak, dialihkannya pandangan ke objek lain yang ada, menolak berkontak mata dengan pria di depannya yang membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu lebih gila. Pria mungil itu sedikit bersungut karena tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang ikut terlukis di wajahnya. "_Muu_, buktikan itu dengan tindakan, bukan hanya perkataan," katanya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan.

Fon kembali tersenyum, ditepuknya puncak kepala yang terkasih sayang. "Tentu saja," katanya. Ia lalu berbalik seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi gestur perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa. _Wo ai ni_, Mammon," katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu," cegah ilusionis bertudung itu hendak menghentikan langkah si pria Asia. Fon berhenti, namun sama sekali tak terlihat berniat berbalik pada sosok yang ia benci dan ia kasihi.

Mammon menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian serta kekuatan, mencoba melupakan—atau setidaknya mengurangi—harga diri yang setinggi dirgantara dan sifat _tsundere_-nya.

"_Je t'aime_." Ilusionis Varia itu maju selangkah. Fon tertegun mendengarnya. Bukannya ia tak paham, tapi ia tak menyangka sosok yang selalu terpikir olehnya itu akan berkata semacam hal barusan.

"_S'agapo_." Mammon kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Setiap satu ungkapan, pria yang enggan dipanggil dengan nama aslinya itu melangkah mendekat, lurus menuju satu-satunya pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Ti amo. Ich liebe dich. Aishiteru._" Pemilik dot Arcobaleno _kabut_ itu terus melangkah. Fon mengunci bibirnya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang kian menggila, menikmati tiap ungkapan kasih yang terlontar begitu merdu dari bibir mungil pria yang tengah dibelakanginya.

"_Eu te amo. I love you_." Mammon berhasil mencapai si pria yang tengah membelakanginya. Ilusionis bertudung panjang itu merengkuh Fon dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Aku membencimu," kata sang anggota Varia untuk terakhir kali.

Fon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yang terakhir salah, Mammon."

"Itu tidak salah. Aku memang membencimu," bela pria pemilik rambut _violet_ yang tersembunyi di balik tudungnya itu.

Pria Asia itu tersenyum mahfum. "Kalau begitu…," ia membalikkan badan, balas merengkuh ilusionis itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya, keduanya disibukkan oleh memori yang membawa mereka kembali ke masa-masa dahulu. Cahaya oranye memandikan raga mereka, senja menjadi penonton bagaimana keduanya dimabukkan oleh hal bernama benci yang bercampur cinta.

.

.

.

Tembakan peluru itu terarah lurus, timah panas tersebut menembus dada sang _badai_, membuat pria ahli beladiri itu melayang dan tak lagi berpijak di tanah. Manik karamelnya sempat meneliti setiap wajah rekannya yang ada di ruangan ini, namun akhirnya pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok ilusionis yang ia cinta sekaligus ia benci. Pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya demi mengatakan pesan yang hanya terdiri kurang dari sepuluh kata.

'Wo ai ni_,_ _Mammon. Terus hidup, ya?'_

Ah, pria itu teringat satu janji lain lalu tertawa dalam hati.

Ia tak berhasil melindungi orang itu.

Memang yang namanya janji itu hanya omong kosong, ya?

—_**BRUUKK!**_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Iya, saya tahu ini nggak ngena _feels_-nya, tapi saya lagi pengen namatin ini gatau kenapa. Yaudah lah saya namatin aja meski pahit, hiks #brbundung. Aduh maafkan saya atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fik ini, apalah saya ingin ini cepat selesai supaya bisa belajar (ini gak hoax kok, sumvah) buat hari Jum'at. Doain saya menang di lomba bareng temen sekelas ya #kenapamalahngemisdoa #dibuang.

Btw, _Je t'aime _(_French_)_, Wo ai ni _(_Chinese_)_, Aishiteru _(_Japanese_)_, S'agapo _(_Greek_)_, Ti amo _(_Italian_)_, Ich liebe dich _(_Germany_)_, Eu te amo _(_Portuguese_)_,_ mengandung arti yang sama dengan_ I love you _(_English_), yaa diri kalian tahu kan apa artinya~ #digeplakin.

Semua saran, kritik, komen, dan lainnya akan saya tunggu! Jangan ragu buat nyampahin kotak ripiu ini, semua saya terima dengan tangan terbuka #awasmoduskaliandipeluknanti #plak. Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
